<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love on the Homestead by Sumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983600">Love on the Homestead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi'>Sumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Connor! I was not aware you’d returned back to the Homestead,” she expressed, voice steady, but Connor surely saw right through her attempts to act as if she hadn’t been doing something rather unseemly for a lady of her age.</p><p>He shifted awkwardly on his feet, dark eyes scanned the horizon. “I arrived within the past hour. It would have been sooner had Mr. Falkner not required my assistance.”</p><p>“I am the first person you’ve seen then?” Edith asked softly, eyes crinkling in amusement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s) (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love on the Homestead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came as it typically did on the Davenport Homestead. Edith awoke just as a few pesky rays of sunlight began to filter in through the window located on the other side of the room she shared with her elder sister, Millicent. The first thing Edith did was glance at Millicent who slept with her back facing Edith and from the looks of it, remained fast asleep.</p><p>When the fog began to lift from Edith’s mind, she realized there may have been another reason she was awake. Millicent was practically cocooned in the thick quilt they shared. That fact, unfortunately, left Edith’s body exposed to the cold spring air. </p><p>While they were well into spring, the nights and early mornings could still be fairly frigid. Waking up with nothing covering her with the exception of her thin shift was less than ideal. Edith frowned, giving Millicent a sharp jab in the rips with her pointer finger.</p><p>Millicent snapped awake instantly, shooting up in bed with a groan, several pieces of hair having come out from her braid, and sticking up haphazardly in random directions. It took a moment for Millicent to shake the confusion of sleep off, but once she did, she immediately looked over at Edith with frown.</p><p>“Edie, why would you accost me in such a way and so early no less?” Millicent asked, tone hushed yet demanding to have an answer to her question.</p><p>Edith’s eyes drifted towards the blanket which still covered a majority of her sister’s body. “You cruelly kept the blanket just from my grasp during the night yet you have the audacity to inquire about my motives.”</p><p>Millicent’s pillow connected with Edith’s shoulder before she had the time to even consider ducking out of the way. It knocked her back only an inch and once the shock of the action wore off, Edith let out an airy laugh. She grinned at Millicent, making a grab for her own pillow.</p><p>Edith suddenly felt like a young girl back on their parents farm again. A relaxing feeling settled over her and for a moment nothing else mattered. It was just the two Browne sisters engaging in a bit of horseplay. Once upon a time, every dispute was ended with a little bit of play fighting. Despite the eight year age difference, Millicent and Edith were always close and had remained so even through growing up and hardship.</p><p>The moment was shattered though, when one of the roosters outside the window began crowing. Edith glanced at Millicent who had a similar expression of disappointment on her face.</p><p>“I will go tend to breakfast,” Millicent said as she climbed out of bed. “Please go check on Paul and see if he’s awake. I’d rather he not sleep in too late.”</p><p>Edith quickly padded down the hall and entered the small bedroom just around the corner from the one she shared with Millie. She found the six year old wide awake in his bed. Once he saw her, he excitedly jumped up and wrapped his tiny hand around her own.</p><p>Paul may have been her nephew, but he was as much Edith’s as he was Millicent’s. She aided her sister in raising him well before the loss of Millie’s husband, Jacob. He was dearly missed by all three of them.</p><p>The more time that passed the easier it became. Edith knew if they had remained in Boston never would they be able to achieve any joy. Jacob’s spirit could be found everywhere in the store he and Millie once ran together. It was no wonder that in the months that followed after his death, the household remained unable to heal. </p><p>When Edith happened to bump into Ellen at the market one day, she felt a burst of happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time. It was lovely to see her old friend and to find that she found a home where she and her daughter Mary were doing well. The more they conversed, the more comfortable Ellen seemed at suggesting Edith and her family move out of Boston.</p><p>A chance to move to this homestead Ellen seemed so fond of evoked mixed emotions in Edith. Now over a year later, Edith saw she had made the right decision in giving her sister a push in the direction of selling the shop and leaving Boston.</p><p>The majority of Edith’s day was tending to the farm. She took a walk through the homestead once the afternoon came to a close. Edith’s journey didn’t take her very far. It took her to a rather large tree just overlooking a small creek.</p><p>Edith’s attention remained on the tree. The tree had a similar shape to one she used to climb as a child. It had been placed only a short distance from the house. Even now, Edith could easily picture her mother scolding her for climbing it, but eventually letting her be.</p><p>It looked easy enough to climb. Doing so in her gown and petticoats wouldn’t be easy, but Edith was sure she could manage it. She gathered her skirts, pinning it back as best she could. Then Edith focused her attention on the tree.</p><p>The branch Edith settled on wasn’t that far off the ground. She suspected the branch above the one she sat on was within reach, but Edith decided to remain where she was. Sitting up here wouldn’t get her any stares from the other homestead residents. If anything, Myriam may be tempted to challenge Edith to a climbing contest, which she was sure she couldn’t win.</p><p>After some time, Edith had enough of sitting in the tree. She cast another glance at the ground before pushing off the branch. The landing was graceful enough. Edith easily caught her balance, feeling proud with herself-- no matter how foolish it may seem to Millicent if she heard of it.</p><p>She turned around, eyes widening at the sight of Connor standing off not far from where she stood. For such a large man, he could be so quiet! Edith attempted to calm her nerves and gave the man a surprised, yet tender smile.</p><p>“Connor! I was not aware you’d returned back to the Homestead,” she expressed, voice steady, but Connor surely saw right through her attempts to act as if she hadn’t been doing something rather unseemly for a lady of her age.</p><p>He shifted awkwardly on his feet, dark eyes scanned the horizon. “I arrived within the past hour. It would have been sooner had Mr. Falkner not required my assistance.”</p><p>“I am the first person you’ve seen then?” Edith asked softly, eyes crinkling in amusement.</p><p>It was an entire two months into their stay at the Davenport Homestead before there was an opportunity to meet Connor. Edith heard stories about how he brought all the homestead residents together for months. It was a relief to finally fill that image she had whenever Connor came into her mind.</p><p>The first meeting Edith had with Connor was nothing special. During her morning walk, Edith spotted a rather tall, handsome stranger talking with Godfrey and Terry. Introductions were made and since then Edith discovered it was often very difficult to get him off her mind.</p><p>Edith did not know where they stood now. They’d spent quite an amount of time together since the initial meeting. Connor was often away on these mysterious missions, but she considered them friends. </p><p>Her true feelings were, of course, more than friendly towards the man. If Connor noticed (which she doubted), he never said anything. She suspected if he did he may not know where to begin because Connor seemed to have trouble expressing himself. </p><p>During one of their conversations, he claimed it had been like that since he was a small child. Edith didn’t say much, but thanked Connor for sharing that small aspect of himself.</p><p>“Yes,” Connor answered truthfully. “My intention was to visit your home once we docked, but when I arrived your sister informed me you were taking a... walk.”</p><p>Edith stifled a laugh. “She would have been sure to mention it had she known I was out here climbing trees.”</p><p>The words had an unintended effect on Connor. They seemed to strike some amusement in him, causing the corners of his mouth to twitch upward every so slightly. It was a rare sight, but Edith had been around Connor long enough to recognize the sight of him smiling.</p><p>A second later Connor’s face went back to it’s usual expression, but his eyes had softened. “Would you like me to walk you home?”</p><p>She nodded. “I’d like that.”</p><p>It was a short walk, but she enjoyed it. During the halfway mark, Edith’s hand accidentally brushed against Connor’s every so gently. She lifted her head just in time to see his posture stiffen and a faint red begin to stain his cheeks.</p><p>Edith didn’t know what to make of it. She chose to not pay much attention to Connor’s reaction and instead focused on how nice it was to be spending even this small amount of time with him. Some conversation was made. When Connor asked her how she had been spending her time, Edith lapsed into a rather pointless explanation of how the quilt she was making with Millie was coming along.</p><p>Much to Edith’s relief, Connor appeared to be more than interested to listen to her rambling. They parted at the door, Edith constantly glancing over her shoulder until the man was finally out of sight. She turned around to find Millie watching her with hands on her hips and one of those all-knowing smiles older siblings seemed to possess.</p><p>“Did you have a nice walk?” Millie asked.</p><p>Edith gave her an incredulous look. “I did.”</p><p>“I am happy Connor has returned. You always are happier when he is around.”</p><p>While there was truth to Millie’s words, Edith didn’t want to address it. Instead, she focused on helping her set up for dinner. Over the coming days and weeks, the words failed to leave her mind. It was made worse by the fact that Connor still remained at the homestead. Escape from her thoughts of him seemed impossible.</p><p>A talk with Millie set Edith straight. She sought out Connor one evening, finding him in front of the old manor he resided in when at the homestead talking with Dr. White. His eyes met hers and Edith smiled softly.</p><p>She waited until Dr. White walked away, giving a polite nod in her direction. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Edith said when she finally approached Connor.</p><p>“You did not interrupt anything,” Connor said firmly. “The doctor was simply thanking me for the herbs I picked earlier today for him.”</p><p>It was yet another reason why she cared so much for Connor. He was always so willing to help--even if it were the smallest task. She wondered how long it had been since he had just let someone else take care of him. The mere thought of it was enough to nearly cause Edith to blush, but she kept her wits about her.</p><p>Edith was no blushing maiden, sometimes toeing the line between an improper and proper lady. She saw no option but to be forward with Connor. It was likely the only way to find out where she stood with him.</p><p>“Would you care to go for a walk with me?” Edith asked after a few seconds of silence. This was not what she wanted to ask, but it gave her a chance to work up the nerve to lean up and place a very chaste kiss on Connor’s lip.</p><p>From the way Connor stiffened, it was clear he wasn’t expecting it. After Edith broke the kiss, she looked up at him, managing to catch some emotion flit across his usually passive face. </p><p>He swallowed. “Why did you do that?” Connor asked, seeming conflicted about her action.</p><p>“I’ve always cared for you Connor, but I realize my feelings towards you carry more than friendship,” Edith admitted with a nervous smile.</p><p>Connor looked as if he might bolt, but he stayed, eventually meeting her gaze again. “I have come to care for you deeply but I am unsure how to proceed.”</p><p>She glanced towards the manor. “I can show you if you’d like…. Ratonhnhaké:ton.”</p><p>The use of his true name got his attention. Connor gained some confidence.</p><p>“Do you want to come inside the house?” Connor asked.</p><p>Edith nodded and found herself led inside and upstairs to what could only be Connor’s bedroom. Once there, Connor gently shut the door behind them and stood with an awkward expression on his face. Edith suspected this was all new to him. She had little experience with romance, but would bet it was more than Connor had.</p><p>It was almost sad in a way he’d never experienced such a thing before. Edith was determined to show him how nice it could be. Well, provided they undressed first. She started by removing her cape and cap first. A few looks in Connor’s direction made him get the idea. Once in their under clothes, Edith spoke again.</p><p>“May I kiss you?” she asked softly.</p><p>He wrinkled his brow before nodding. “Yes. Please.”</p><p>The “please” was what pushed Edith to be a bit bolder in her movements. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Connor. It was much different from the other kiss they shared minutes earlier. He gasped into the kiss, surprising them both. </p><p>The noises Connor was making gave Edith the confidence she needed to trail kisses along his jawline and neck. Connor’s hands were holding her hips, gripping them tightly. Suddenly he pulled away, causing Edith to frown slightly.</p><p>Connor must’ve seen her worry for her was quick to clarify. “I wish to do more… will you show me?”</p><p>She smiled and set to removing the rest of her and Connor’s clothes-- with his assistance, of course. A few moments later, Edith found herself to be kissing Connor again while straddling his lap. He was tentatively touching her, but never moving his hands to any of Edith’s intimate areas.</p><p>Edith found his hesitancy to be endearing. She would be more than happy to show Connor how to please her but in an attempt to make Connor more at ease and comfortable, she decided to focus on his needs for the time being.</p><p>While worrying his bottom lip between her teeth, Edith brushed a hand over his erection. He jerked slightly underneath her, eliciting a soft giggle from Edith. The response from Connor was a small glare that threatened to increase her amusement.</p><p>When Edith began to slowly move her hand, her laughter seemed to be easily forgotten and forgiven by Connor. He let out a shaky breath, dark eyes flickering open and closed as he enjoyed the pleasure Edith was giving him. </p><p>From the way Connor’s breath was quickening, Edith knew it may not take long for him to reach completion. She didn’t want to tease him, but wanted to make this last as long as it could for both their sakes-- especially Connor’s. </p><p>“I want…” he started to say, but Edith was quick to gently hush him.</p><p>“I know,” Edith murmured in a soothing tone.</p><p>Edith kissed Connor deeply, running a finger firmly over the head of his cock. He moaned into the kiss and suddenly grabbed her hips in order to pull them closer together. The surprise of it caused Edith to let out a rather undignified squeak. This did seem to strike some amusement in Connor much to her delight.</p><p>Eventually Edith’s touches did bring Connor to the point where he was toeing the edge of orgasm. She continued, stroking his cock with one goal in mind. They continued to lazily kiss, but the closer Connor got, the more difficult it seemed for him to be able to focus on much else.</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with letting go for a little while, Ratonhnhaké:ton,” Edith murmured, trying to get him over that last barrier.</p><p>Perhaps it was the use of his true name, but Connor came not long after that. Now that Edith had pleased Connor, she became aware of evidence of her own arousal. She bit back a whimper, which Connor easily noticed.</p><p>He cupped her left cheek. “I wish to please you now. Will you show me?”</p><p>Edith smiled. “I would love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>